Tómame, por Última Vez
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Yaoi/sólo adultos - Deth remplaza todas las rosas de Afrodita por plantas para conseguir opio, y la relación entre ellos florece, igual que esas plantas. Pero cuando las flores se marchitan y el opio se acaba, Death busca desquitar su ansiedad con él.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Lenguaje soez, alusión a sexo no consentido, droga.

Tómame, por Última Vez.

Entró a su templo lo más despacio que pudo, sin querer que su cosmos se notara, pero él ya lo estaba esperando.

Era su templo después de todo, pero hacía días que no se atrevía a pisarlo, ya que alguien más estaba allí.

Death levantó la cabeza, sonriéndole con lujuria, antes de olvidarse de su presencia nuevamente y volver su mirada a lo que lo mantenía ocupado. Su plantación en el jardín de Afrodita.

Con una navaja cortaba las cabezas secas de las amapolas, para que destilaran el látex que estaba ansioso por fumar.

Estaba muy concentrado en eso, aún sabiendo de la presencia del guardián de ese jardín.

-Death.

Lo llamó en un tono forzado y nervioso.

-¿Qué?

No lo miró de nuevo, hasta que terminó su tarea, entonces levantó la vista, observando el resto del jardín, algunas cabezas ya secas estaban listas para ser recolectadas; estaba ocupado y Afrodita sólo molestaba.

-Quiero que te vayas de aquí.

Dijo piscis después de un largo silencio, armándose de valor.

Aún recordaba cómo habían terminado así. Cuando habían vuelto a la vida, el templo de cáncer no podía albergar a santo alguno, así que lo enviaron con él…

Al principio fue divertido, al más bello de todos los santos le gustaba bastante pelear con su compañero, hacerlo enojar, y después hacerlo reír.

Death se ganó su confianza, y así le pidió permiso para plantar algo de su propia cosecha en el jardín, sólo que en ese entonces Afrodita se lo había tomado a juego, un poco de opio mal refinado qué mal podía hacer. Era tan ingenuo.

Cáncer no plantó uno o dos ejemplares, arrancó todas las rosas del jardín y sustituyó cada una por una amapola. Al principio piscis estaba sorprendido, todas sus hermosas rosas… pero aquellas amapolas eran lindas y el cuerpo de Death siempre andante lo distraía lo suficiente.

Su relación floreció, al mismo tiempo que las amapolas. Fue creciendo y ocupando todo el espacio disponible en el jardín y en el pecho de Afrodita. Pronto llegó el momento en que se la pasaban encerrados, empapados en sudor, sin dejar de frotar sus cuerpos, paraban para dormir y al despertar seguían y seguían.

Pero entonces, cayeron los pétalos de las flores y el opio brotó a mares. Ahora dormían todo el tiempo, con la mente vagando por lugares insospechados y adictivos y el sexo quedó de lado, sólo existían las plantas, pero en su delirio, también las olvidaron…

Incluso esa época fue buena, lo terrible vino después, cuando el opio se terminó y las amapolas apenas estaban germinando nuevamente. Fue Afrodita quien terminó pagando el precio de que esas flores no crecieran todo el año, fue su cuerpo quien terminó bajo los golpes furiosos del otro.

Huyó después de eso. Sin saber qué hacer o cómo convencerse a sí mismo de lo que había sucedido.

Pero ahora había vuelto.

Las flores habían germinado de nuevo y Death se veía como antes, con la mirada algo perdida, pero calmado. Aunque eso se acabó cuando le dijo que se fuera.

-Será mejor que te vayas tú. Si no quieres que algo malo te pase…

Siseó aferrando una de las flores sin pétalos. No podía dejar ese jardín, ni el éxtasis que le provocaban sus productos.

Afrodita se puso en guardia, ¿qué más mal podía recibir de él después de lo que le había hecho?

El moreno se levantó mirándolo de lado, para después recolectar un poco del látex y aspirarlo con cuidado para ver si estaba listo, ignorando al otro por completo.

Se sentía hervir de sólo imaginar la sensación que le esperaba cuando pudiera por fin sentarse a fumar tranquilamente el resultado de su labor.

-Debemos hablar.

Afrodita hizo un nuevo intento, aproximándose a él hasta abrazarlo por la espalda, alejándolo de las flores.

-Tú no viniste aquí para hablar.

Respondió burlón, incorporándose rápidamente para hacerlo caer. El guardián de Piscis no llevaba puesta la armadura, y de pronto a Death Mask le pareció un juego de niños hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Le agarró el cabello con fuerza, obligándolo a avanzar a gatas, hasta su alcoba. Sin cuidado lo arrojó sobre el lecho, mientras él se iba quitando la ropa.

Afrodita lo miró tranquilamente, no le había hecho daño realmente, después de todo aún era un caballero… pero igual que la vez pasada, ambos sabían que él no podría defenderse. Amaba a Death Mask y aunque era igual de fuerte que él, no se atrevería a hacerle daño nunca.

-Tienes que escucha…

Trató de levantarse, pero antes siquiera de apoyarse sobre el piso un puño clavado en su estómago lo hizo perder todo el aire.

Cayó de nuevo sobre la cama, esta vez con el peso de su amante sobre él. No quiso creer que volvería a repetirse, que una vez más, Death lo obligaría a tener sexo con él.

-¡Ya basta! No quiero hacer esto.

Trató de detenerle las manos, que ya le estaban desgarrando la ropa. Pero pronto sus muñecas fueron detenidas por Death Mask y no al contrario.

-Deja de quejarte, a esto viniste.

-Yo vine a hablar contigo, quería ver hasta qué punto eras capaz de llegar.

Le respondió una gran sonrisa, que en ese rostro se veía antinatural y peligrosa.

-Pues ya lo vez. Disfrutaré de tu jardín y también de ti, quieras o no.

Afrodita lo miró con sus grandes ojos, incrédulo. Pero pronto la expresión se borró de su cara, para sonreír amargamente. Podía detenerlo, sí; pero era mejor para no hacerlo.

-Disfrútanos, Death, disfrútanos de verdad ahora, porque será la última vez.

-¿De qué hablas?

Preguntó sin soltarlo y sin tomarlo en serio. Había esperado que le prestara resistencia, que tendría que apalearlo antes de tomar su cuerpo a la fuerza, como la última vez. Eso era más excitante.

-Te amo.

Le repitió Afrodita, pero Death Mask le respondió de nuevo con una sonrisa torcida. Se burlaba de él y de su afecto, de cualquier cosa que pudiera o intentara ofrecerle.

-Cógeme.

Pidió ahogándose con sus propias palabras, que eran más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

-Cógeme, Death. Cógeme con fuerza, con toda la que tengas, porque esta será la última vez.

A cada palabra, el caballero de cáncer se excitaba más, pensando ya en qué artimañas usaría para hacer gritar al santo de piscis, la forma en que lo torturaría antes de terminar en él.

-No seas amable, se rudo. ¡No me hagas sentir nada de placer, para que pueda odiarte para siempre! Cógeme con fuerza, entiérrate dentro de mí. Hazme gritar tanto que mi voz se quede para siempre en tus oídos. ¡Goza conmigo todas tus bajas pasiones para que cuando toques a otros sólo pienses en mí!

Sus palabras parecían aullidos, furioso e incoherentes. Death estaba al límite con sólo escucharlo. Aquello sería casi una maldición, de no ser tan exquisito.

Todas sus perversiones se realizaron esa noche. Todo aquello que había pasado por su cabeza, lo hizo.

Afrodita gritó sin descanso, pero no hizo nada por defenderse o por detenerlo. Sólo se esforzaba en mantenerse consciente, en darse cuenta quién era ese que tenía enfrente.

El caballero de cáncer jamás había experimentado algo tan increíble, todos los placeres del mundo tuvieron lugar dentro de su cuerpo. Y al final fue él quien cayó desfallecido, quedando dormido sobre la cama.

Un olor desagradable, pero conocido lo despertó. No había más rastros de Afrodita que los restos de sangre sobre la sábana. El humo se colaba en el templo impidiéndole respirar. Salió al jardín. Y se dejó caer.

Toda la siembra estaba en llamas, las altas flores ya habían sucumbido ante el fuego, y ahora sólo quedaba la hojarasca que aún ardía, pero más que nada liberaba humo.

Sentado sobre el piso, maldijo al santo de piscis y corrió escaleras abajo para buscarlo.

Pero nunca pudo encontrarlo, ni él ni nadie. Afrodita había desaparecido, y su maldición se cumplió.

Sin el alivio del opio, Death Mask no lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, en la forma en que había disfrutado de su cuerpo, que era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en toda su vida. Y ahora ya nunca volvería a verlo.


End file.
